This competing continuation application proposes research projects which will strengthen our existing Minority Biomedical Research Support Program, and which will also significantly enhance the college's research and educational opportunity for first-hand experience in scientific research. These projects will significantly improve our ability to realize the major objectives of our MBRS program which are: - to better prepare students for graduate and professional training in the biomedical sciences with the objective of inspiring them to pursue careers in biomedical research. - to provide students the opportunity to devote their time to research without the need for outside work commitments. - to provide the college's students with expertise to science investigators practicing in major scientific institutions. - to provide the college's faculty and students with the supplies and equipment necessary to carry out meaningful and contemporary biomedical research.